Persuasion
by Gemenice
Summary: Slash, Bakura x Yuugi, mentions of Kaiba x Yami Yuugi sighed and looked out of the window again. He was alone in the Kame Game shop and he was bored. Really really BORED. His grandfather went to visit his old friend and Yami, well the once Pharaoh...


A/N: Hello everyone… this is my first story on YGO fandom… so… well… I'm sorry if the characters aren't really… believable.

Dedicated: To one of my very best friends – Misako, the Caramel doom uke-chan ^^. She loves the pairing (even though I personally hate everything where Yuugi is ^^;;) so there…

Warnings: Shounen ai = boy x boy, possible OOCness, and Tea bashing ^^;;; Yup, I don't like her either…

Pairings: Main – Bakura x Yuugi, mentioning of Prideshipping (Kaiba x Yami)

Enjoy ^^

~~**~~Persuasion~~**~~

Yuugi sighed and looked out of the window again. He was alone in the Kame Game shop and he was bored. Really really BORED. His grandfather went to visit his old friend and Yami, well the once Pharaoh went to the date with Kaiba. That was something what Yuugi expected for a long time already, well who could NOT to see those looks the two were giving each other. His dark side practically drooling over the older Kaiba all the time he was in sight and Kaiba… well he was trying to mask his drooling with his indifference. And all it took it was Mokuba and that entire mask went to waste. Yuugi smirked, he really liked that little boy, he was kind of similar to Yuugi himself – both of them had to take care for their dark brothers – because Yami was some kind of brother to Yuugi, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy when Yami tried to figure out the way how to tell his Hikari that he was gay… well it was really an interesting conversation, Yuugi had to admit and he still chuckled at the memory. And from what he heard from Mokuba… Seto wasn't much better on it. Yeah, it probably had something with being 'Dark'…

The doors to the shop opened and Yugi lifted his head from the counter and sighed. Great… just what he needed, another 'Dark', but why didn't Bakura come with Ryo? Bakura's light was the only one who could look after him… Yugi groaned, someone up there must hate him… He sighed and smiled when he noticed that the older teen walked right up to the counter and, that meaning, right up to him.

"Hey, Bakura. Can I help you?" He asked sweetly, his grandfather would never forgive him if he was mean to a possible customer, but Yuugi couldn't help but felt there was something wrong about that whole situation, the other boy didn't even lift his head to look at Yuugi. Could it be that he wanted to steal something? Yami did tell Yuugi to look after himself when around Bakura, did he mean this?

When the boy did lift his head finally, Yuugi was taken aback by the intensity of the glare that was sent his way and involuntarily took a step back, gulping down… And blinked when a pack of cards was threw his way. Yuugi blinked when the pack stopped at the counter, he didn't even notice the other snatching it from the shelf.

"Just… this?" He asked, lifting the pack and when another glare came he gulped down… again.

"I… I think, that means… yes." He said weakly and shuddered. That was the last time he was taking Yami's shift in the shop, not even if his Dark will beg him because of another date with Kaiba… He gulped once again and tried to not look at the other teen that was currently staring at him, making Yuugi successfully feel uncomfortable. He moved to the register and then put the pack in front of him.

"That will be-" But before he could finish the sentence the other teen threw some money on the counter and left, leaving Yuugi blinking stupidly after him. When he looked down the cash was much bigger than what the pack cost. He blinked and looked towards the doors once again, but the only things that witnessed that the other boy was really there was the money on the counter and the bell ringing lazily. Yuugi blinked once again, before shrugging and deciding that Bakura was just… weird. Nothing new there, right? Yeah. Turning back to the doors Yuugi sighed and hoped that Tea won't come to the shop… again. It wasn't that Yuugi didn't like her…. Ok, he hated her, but it was all because how sweet the girl was trying to be and it was pissing him royally off… and what he heard, that everybody else as well. He sighed once again… Tea had really sad future in front of herself…

***

Finally closing and locking the doors to the Kame Game shop, Yuugi sighed. The day was finally over and he could go back up to his room and rest a little…. FINALLY. He blinked when he heard the back doors of the shop click open and walked behind the counter, smiling at his Darker half.

"How was your date?" Yuugi asked smiling and his smile only widened when Yami blushed. Yeah it really seemed that the once Pharaoh spend some 'quality time' with his boyfriend. Nice X3.

"Great… How was your day?' The older boy offered his Aibou one of his rare smiles and Yuugi frowned. Did he notice some kind of mischief in those red eyes? He blinked, but when he searched those eyes again, there was nothing… so he just shrugged.

"Could be worse…" The small boy yawned, stretching his arms over his head. It was true… it could be worse – Tea could come to the shop more often.

"Really?" The other asked, getting out of his shoes and locking the doors behind him. "How so?" Yami made sure he was facing the doors and so the younger one couldn't see the smirk that was playing on his face. He was planning Yuugi's day for some time now and was really curious how it ended up. That stupid thief didn't want to tell him a word after he got out of the shop and Yami couldn't go after him and persuade him to say him how it went when his boyfriend decided that he really didn't like to be ignored. Damn, that CEO was sometimes really persistent when he wanted something. He tried not to blush at the memory and focus on Yuugi's words – that still had to left younger's mouth. "So?"

Yuugi shrugged.

"Well… Tea came around two times, looking for you." He smirked when he heard Yami wince – yeah, the girl just didn't get the meaning of the word _gay_.

"Nothing else?" Yami asked turning away from the doors and turning the lights off, walking slowly towards the stairs and being followed by his other half.

The smaller of the two blinked before frowning.

"Actually… yes. Bakura came around… without Ryo." He added the last part as afterthought.

There was a silence as the two reached their room, before Yami decided to find out more.

"Oh? What did he want?" He asked and he didn't really have to fake the curiosity in his voice.

The other boy sighed as fell down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know." Feeling the curiosity in the other one perking up, Yuugi continued. "He came to the shop, threw some pack of cards on me, then money on the counter and left… without the change." It was really weird and Yuugi spend almost whole day wondering about that. What was the whole point of Bakura coming in there? What did the other boy want? He was wondering but he couldn't figure it out. And still having closed eyes he didn't notice Yami's eyes glazing with rage.

The older teen growled quietly in the back of his throat. Bakura… that coward. Couldn't he just walk up to Yuugi and tell him his true feelings in the eyes? Sure he didn't know if Yuugi liked him or not, hell he didn't even know if Yuugi was gay, bi or straight but… he COULD ask him out and find out. Yuugi wouldn't reject anyone the hard way… he would let him down nicely, that was the way the teen was. He already rejected Joey and they were still friends and he rejected Tea too - … okay, that wasn't the best of example but Joey counted right? Yeah… and Yami had the feeling that Yuugi didn't hate the thief that much. And maybe even held some feelings for him – Yami noticed that Yuugi always admired 'bad guys' when they were watching TV together and Bakura surely WAS a bad guy, so even if Yuugi didn't feel that way about Bakura if the thief tried hard he could make the younger fall in love with him… if the boy wasn't straight, that was it… Yami shot a wondering look on his Aibou before slowly opening his mouth.

"Say, Aibou… how do you feel about me and Seto?"

That little question caused Yuugi to open his eyes and sighed…. Not again.

"Yami, I'm perfectly fine with you two being together, I told you that MANY times already." Yuugi rolled his eyes. Why the hell did his dark side need some encouraging now? His eyes widened and he sat up, looking at the boy in front of him. He knew that Yami often pretended that nothing could get under his skin, but there were times when the dark came from the date with Kaiba in really bad mood – and that all because of those homophobic people out there. And even though Yuugi was the younger and the 'light' one, at the times like that he really wanted to kill all those who made Yami feel bad. When Yami was a Pharaoh no one dared to speak wrong about him, or at least he didn't get to hear about that, but now, saying some really rude comments about gays to his face – the boy wasn't used to it and at times like those… at times like those, Yuugi felt like YAMI'S protector for once… if Seto wasn't around, that is.

"Yami, did someone tell you something?" He asked concerned, worried that this time it happened again. Some stupid hormonal teenager didn't have what to do so he was causing problems.

Yami blinked before chuckling at the protectiveness of the younger one, and shaking his head negatively.

"No, it's not like that, not this time." He smiled at the younger boy; finally sitting at the bed opposite of Yuugi's and sighed.

"I was just wondering… there aren't many people who are fine with it as you… " He mumbled looking away from Yuugi but still watching for his every movement. This was important. "Well… not many straight, anyways."

Yuugi blinked a few times until the words sunk in his mind and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"This is it?" When the older one nodded, Yuugi chuckled again. "Yami, I though there was something really wrong going on." He couldn't believe that was THE problem the other had… something so stupid… but, by the look of it, it was really important for his Dark side, so Yuugi smiled before grinning.

"Well, that may be true… but who said I was straight." He winked at Yami when the older boy gaped… and he rolled his eyes. "Come on Yami, do you really believe that anyone who grew up with someone like Tea could turn out something other than gay? If you really think so, you're sadly mistaken." He laughed at the look the other was giving him. Really Yami was so naïve sometimes…

Yami gaped at the younger boy but soon smiled softly. Well, that at least solved the gay problem, now it was all to Bakura, his bad-ass attitude and how much he'd want to make Yuugi love him… and Yami'd advise the other teen not to hurt his beloved Light, 'cause if he dared to do that, he'd make sure that he won't be just on Yami's killing list but Seto's as well. And the CEO could be really bad if he wanted to. Ha!

"You're right." He nodded and stripped to his boxers – the shower could wait until morning… yeah… morning. "And…Yuugi?" He asked softly as he noticed that the other didn't even bother to get out of his clothes and pulled the covers over him. Yuugi must be really tired…

"Yeah?" The boy mumbled, half asleep and sighed… What the hell did Yami want…

"Could you please take tomorrows shift for me again?" Yami asked in that whiny 'uke' voice and grinned knowing that the other couldn't say no to it… well, Bakura messed up today; he had to have another chance, right? Sure…

Yuugi groaned… and when the other chuckled, the smaller boy felt a killing urge rising in him. If he wouldn't be so tired he'd kill his other half… oh wait… he wouldn't. That'd mean that he'd have to spend more of the time in that stupid shop, damn… so no killing…. He'll have to think of something else.

***

Yami waived goodbyes to the sleepily glaring teen before he could change his mind. He had a date with Seto to attend not even talking about the other boy he had to meet for certain… business. He shut the doors behind him and walked behind the corner of the shop – just to be grabbed around the waist and pulled up against a warm chest; and smile spread on his face.

"Seto…" He grinned when the other smiled at him and leaned down, closer to Yami's face so the boy could feel the warm breath over his lips. Yami closed his eyes, expecting the feather light press of other's lips on his when a voice startled him, causing him to pull away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt – wait… I'm NOT sorry to interrupt your little 'mushy' season, but I thought you called me for a reason, Pharaoh." The white haired boy growled before glaring. "That means for a reason OTHER than your kinky need to be watched when your lover fucks you."

Yami heard Seto growl and opened his eyes, glaring at the once thief with a blush on his face. Damn, why did he decide to help Bakura again? Oh yeah, because he could understand thief's situation… It was kind of hard to be thrown into world like this, in his own body without your light to protect you (as funny as that might sound) and to actually like a GUY… that was the reason why Yami decided to help him. Oh yeah… and they were _friends_ too.

"Shut up, Bakura, or I'll sent you to the shadow realm." He growled out. Really good friends. When the other just rolled his eyes and growled, Yami pulled away from Seto and sighed.

"You MESSED up, yesterday." He scowled at the other boy, when Bakura rolled his eyes once again. Who did that stupid pharaoh think he was?! Well it could be truth that he was having the boy he wanted for a boyfriend but that stupid Kaiba was something totally different than Yuugi. Yuugi was… small and… kind of cute and Kaiba was stupid and… well like himself but not in that good sense.

Yami just rolled his eyes, trying to not be as conscious about the hot touches on his stomach of his boyfriend as he was.

"Look, you'll go in today, again and you'll SAY something. The main point is TALKING."

The white haired teen glared at the once pharaoh….

The pharaoh glared back… and moaned.

The CEO of the biggest company in the world smirked. Yeah he could still make Yami moan like that easily, Ha!

Bakura sighed, deciding that it was best talking to his crush than being there with them, looking how 'mushy' the two would be…. Eeeek.

So he'll go in and will talk with Yuugi… just… not right now.

***

Yuugi sighed. Today was a pretty boring day… and yesterday was way too busy… why couldn't the two days merge or something and so make them both bearable? It would be sure better than this being bored here now… Hell even a busy day would be better than this one. Yuugi sighed once again before resting his head on his hands, groaning. That just wasn't fair – he was stuck in that stupid shop while Yami was out doing who-knows-what with his boyfriend.

And that was another thing Yuugi was jealous of. Yami had a boyfriend. It wasn't like Yuugi wouldn't be happy for the two of course not, he was happy that Yami found someone who loved him the same way he loved them, but… he was a little tiny bit envious. He too wanted someone who would love him, and who YUUGI would love. How Yuugi wished he could love someone like that too, just to know how that feeling felt – to be embraced by a person that would make his heart beat faster, a blush on his face as he would gaze up into his beloved person's face… and to have someone who would love him the same… not that I-am-going-to-get-any-nice-looking-guy Tea's love or that… puppy love that Joey held for him… he'd like someone who would really really love him for who he was… he would like to have what Yami had…

He was about to sigh again, when the door opened and Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to Kame Game Shop, how can I –" He lifted his head from the counter to see who the person that just walked in was and had to blink. "uhm… help you…. Bakura? What are you doing here?" Yuugi blinked once again. What was the thief doing there again? He was there yesterday, just to throw some things at Yuugi and then quickly disappear and now again… Well his presence was a bit suspicious, seeing that he never came into the shop before…

Yuugi frowned when the teen came right to the counter where he was staying and looked as if he wanted to say something… he opened his mouth and closed them again…

_Okay, REALLY suspicious._ Yuugi's mind whispered and the boy ran his eyes over older's frame. Bakura seemed… kind of tense and the way his right hand twitched ever so often… weird.

"Do you have some new cards?!" The other boy growled at him and Yuugi jumped up in the air.

"…. On your right?" he mumbled and watched as the boy looked at him with those sharp eyes before giving him a small nod and turning to the said direction, looking over cards… Yuugi blinked… so… that was it maybe? Bakura lost some match and now was mad about it, trying to get some better deck? Yeah, that could be… he did come there yesterday after all and bought some cards… maybe he didn't find the ones he wanted in there and so decided to come again? Yeah, sure… The Kame Game Shop was better than any other in the town after all… Yuugi smiled softly and pushed away from the corner walking closer to the white haired thief.

"Do you know which cards you want or are you just looking randomly?" He asked once he reached the shelf with cards and Bakura. When the boy stiffened and didn't say anything Yuugi shrugged.

"You know the last time we played I noticed your deck lacks in defense –" A glare was sent Yuugi's way and the boy sweatdropped. "Uhm… I could just see wrong…" He mumbled returning to the counter. What the hell was with Bakura? The boy looked away from the thief almost pouting, Yuugi wanted just to help him, he didn't need to glare at him that way… the three coloured haired boy looked up at the teen again and for exchange he was the one who glared. Stupid Bakura, Yuugi should make sure he'll beat him next time to show him that he COULD use the help of the others… If Yuugi was good in something it was Duel Monsters so he COULD make a good deck. And in Bakura's, there really were some things that could use working on…

He sighed before looking around for something to do – there were some cards rustled on the shelf near the counter and Yuugi walked over to it, putting them in their responsive places. Well, he WAS putting them in their places when suddenly something landed on the desk in front of him and he blinked before looking down, noticing few cards. He blinked again and looked at the teen in front of him.

"Wha-"

Bakura wasn't looking at him but motioned to the cards.

"… Which are best for my deck?"

Yuugi looked confused for a moment before a smile spread over his face and he lifted those cards, looking carefully through them and ever so often putting few cards away, the smile still on his face.

As he was working he didn't notice the other teen staring at him and watching his every move, he didn't notice Bakura gulp down as he licked his lips and not even the twitch of Bakura's hand when Yuugi bit his lip. And the thief had to do all he could to not jump the boy in front of him.

Finally choosing few of the cards Yuugi handed them to Bakura the soft smile still on his face.

"I'd take those if I were you." He said putting the other cards away and resting his elbows on the counter, before putting his chin on them, looking up at Bakura. The white haired teen looked down to the cards for a moment before looking at Yuugi again… his hand moved to his pocket and he pulled out some money handing them to the smaller teen… just to have the teen shook his head.

"Just take them, yesterday you paid more than enough for that pack and these cards."

Bakura blinked before nodding and growling out a little 'thanks' in the process. Yuugi giggled at how the other teen had to force himself to thank him, Bakura must be really scared of Ryo… the other boy was trying to show him how he was supposed to behave and those lessons were probably paying off.

Yuugi blinked when Bakura was STILL standing near him, he expected the teen to quickly leave and put those cards in his deck and maybe challenge Yami like Kaiba often did, but no… the boy was still standing there looking as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to. So Yuugi stood there, silent, waiting for the other boy… just to have the thief growl and glare at him and in next second the bell by the doors rang as the doors closed behind Bakura.

Yuugi blinked once again – it seemed he was doing it pretty often with the pale teen.

"Uhm… yeah… goodbye…"

He sighed before resting his head on his hand once again, hopefully something good will happen or he'll be bored like hell.

***

It was two weeks already and Yuugi was still in that stupid shop… EVERY damn day… And it was all because Yami was able to do that stupid puppy look charm. The smaller boy just couldn't deny him anything, when the boy threw those puppy eyes his way… and to tell the truth… after few first days, he actually enjoyed his staying in the shop(Though, he was never going to admit it to his darker side, of course not – he enjoyed how the other teen always got him a caramel chocolate as thanks for Yuugi for staying in the shop instead of him and Yuugi was sure it was from Kaiba's money so he didn't feel guilty – really Seto had ENOUGH money for the whole world.), because he had a visitor every day. He was surprised when Bakura showed up at the third day and showed Yuugi his deck and asked him for some advice of how to make his deck better and Yuugi did. It made him feel kind of warm inside that someone went and asked HIM instead of Yami, and not only because Yami wasn't around.

So Yuugi helped the thief, asking him about his strategy a few times so he could better understand the heart the teen put in those cards. And Yuugi didn't have to make many changes in the deck seeing that Bakura knew what he was doing when he was building his deck, so after a little while he handed the deck back to its owner awaiting Bakura to leave… but the boy didn't. He stayed there and after a while of awkward silence asked how Yuugi's day was… and Yuugi was shocked, so shocked that he didn't answer the boy right away – making Bakura really mad and once again succeeding in driving him away… and the bell rang once again sadly after the white haired boy left. And Yuugi found himself being… sad. It was kind of nice to have Bakura as company… as… friend? Yuugi blinked… was THAT what the antisocial boy was trying to accomplish? Yeah… he was probably trying to befriend Yuugi, Bakura didn't seem to have many friends and Yuugi felt kind of guilty for not noticing sooner and driving him away… so when the boy came in the next day, Yuugi send him once of his famous smiles and didn't wait for the other to start the conversation… immediately he asked the boy how he was doing. When the albino shot him a confused expression, Yuugi's smile didn't disappear. After all, Bakura was trying so hard till then, it was Yuugi's duty to help him… and… he admitted to himself it would be nice to have Bakura as a friend… one had never enough friends right? Oh hell… he didn't sound like Tea just now, did he? Oh god… okay so maybe he should stop meeting the girl… or the girl should stop trying to get in his life…

But the main point was that Yuugi WANTED to be Bakura's friend so he was going to try hard… and so he turned to the boy and started rambling about how his day was… how Joey came to visit him and helped him with the new cards that came and how Tea tortured him with another of her visit… and he was rewarded with a little hint of smile or smirk as Bakura walked closer to him and leaned his back against the wall, listening to Yuugi's voice. There weren't many customers that day and the two spend the day talking – well, Yuugi was talking while Bakura listened to him, asking a question or two occasionally, making Yuugi's smile wider… that day the Kame Game Shop closed later than normally… and Yuugi felt kind of sad that he had to say goodbye to his new friend so soon. Another smile appeared on his face as he thought about that… Yeah… Bakura became his friend. As Yuugi went to bed he didn't even pay attention to Yami's smirk when the older boy looked at him.

The day after that Yuugi spent whole day watching the doors waiting for his Friend Bakura to appear… and his new friend didn't disappoint him, he came and before Yuugi could say anything he walked over to the wall he was leaning against yesterday and looked at Yuugi waiting for the teen… The said boy smiled – Bakura wanted to talk to him… standing behind the counter, Yuugi began to talk about anything that came to his mind – how long it took for Yami and Seto to finally get together, how much planning had he and Mokuba had to do, how funny it was waiting for Yami to admit that he was gay… and he didn't notice the smirk on the other face when the older's mind mocked that the planning was what Yami was doing now to help his little light get together with BAKURA. It was kind of ironic…Yami's little light getting together with one of Yami's enemies… Yami's little light… Bakura found himself growling at that, that wasn't right… hopefully Yuugi will be soon HIS light even though… as he noticed that grin on boy's face and when he heard the plan of HOW exactly Mokuba and Yuugi made Yami and Seto get together he wasn't so sure about that 'light' part anymore… That little one could be a real devil sometimes it seemed.

And it went on like that… Bakura was visiting everyday and Yuugi found himself getting more and more excited about teen's visit day after day. He knew he was becoming fond of the boy… just didn't know HOW fond…

Another week came by and Bakura still visited, they talked and evening came and Bakura left…

And when Bakura came over on the next day… they weren't talking about cards, they weren't talking **at all**, because Bakura immediately walked up to him, threw a little rose on the counter and left…again. And Yuugi wasn't sure what was **that** supposed to mean… one of them was going crazy probably, and Yuugi didn't have the feeling he'll be happy to know who the one was. After his – or rather Yami's, shift ended he walked up to his room holding the rose in his hand and looking at it confused. What the hell? Yuugi sat down on his bed, his gaze still on the rose as he was trying to understand… and he was failing miserably. And when Yami beaming with happiness came in, Yuugi didn't even see him… that was until the teen sat down next to him and asked him about the rose… and after Yuugi told him it was from Bakura, Yami pulled out that I-know-something-you-don't- smirk and stuffed the calendar in his hands, making Yuugi even more confused… so it was Valentine so what? What was the older boy trying to say him? Suddenly his sight fell back on the rose in his hand and his eyes widened… could it be… no… could it? Could it be that Bakura liked him… that way? When he thought about it… it gave a little sense actually… Yuugi was only one who Bakura listened to, even though he did make those sarcastic comments when Yuugi rambled and there were times when Bakura would brush his hand over Yuugi's 'accidentally', when he would give Yuugi that little smile that the boy noticed was just a tiny bit different from his usual smirk. So Bakura really liked him, maybe loved… and.. .Yuugi didn't love Bakura… he was fond of him, that was true but love? He doubted…

***

Yuugi was sitting in the corner twirling the rose in his hands… for once it was HIM who asked his Dark side if he could take Yami's shift and it didn't take much begging until Yami happily agreed, quickly disappearing in his room again surely to call Kaiba and tell him that he had some time left… so Yuugi was down in the shop, staring at the rose and waiting… waiting for **the** one to show up. Two times the bell rang and Yuugi always jumped up, but neither time it was the one he wanted it to be… there was no Bakura just some kids that wanted to buy some 'super cool ultra good card' as they asked Yuugi for it and Yuugi just had to smile at that. After they left Yuugi returned to his corner, his rose and his musings… and wondered if the albino will show up or not… he himself wanted the boy to show up, not because he was totally in love with him, but because he missed him… his presence, it was calming him down and made him feel… warm. And Yuugi missed it.

Suddenly the bell rang again and Yuugi's eyes looked up to the doors, just to jump up when he noticed Bakura standing in the doorway, looking kind of lost and unsure there…

"Hey." Yuugi smiled a bit nervously maybe, but… calming down in an instant, yeah… Bakura did have the calming effect on him.

The other boy growled something, but didn't say anything as he moved inside and after a while of hesitation walked over to **his** wall… and blinked when Yuugi walked from the counter to stand in front of him.

"I… want to ask you something." The smaller boy said the rose in his hand again. "Why… did you give me this?" He asked lifting the rose up.

Bakura eyed the boy in front of him.

"You know… until now I thought you were pretty clever, I was wrong probably." He growled, but sighed. "I… I kind of like you." Even though it was said quietly there was still growl in the tone.

Yuugi smirked when the other one turned his eyes away from him… he felt like being a bit… cruel. Just for that comment, of course.

"Like?" He asked innocently.

Bakura didn't look at the boy as his hand fisted. "Love, dammit."

The smirk vanished from Yuugi's face for a second… so he was right then. The albino felt for him something like that.

"Well… I don't love you." The three color haired boy answered honestly and when he noticed the other tensed up, he sighed… okay, he should stop torturing him…

"I don't love you,' He repeated, "But… I'm fond of you… and… I like having you around…" He said walking closer to the teen and leaning his back against the wall next to the thief. "And… I think I could like – love you if I had a little more time…" when the other looked at him Yuugi offered a little smirk.

"And with a little bit of a persuasion, of course."

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes…

"You really liked, making me squirm with nervousness, right?" He glared at the smaller boy next to him and got his answer when the said boy chuckled. The kid was really evil if he wanted to be… maybe that was what Bakura liked about him in the first place? That little devil being under the innocent angel's appearance? Suddenly he smirked before turning fully to the still chuckling boy.

"I guess I should start with that persuasion, right?" Yuugi stopped chuckling, blinked and looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something, Bakura didn't let him though as he leaned down and claimed his lips as his own. Yuugi gave a little sound of surprise but then closed his eyes as he felt a wet tongue licking his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Bakura was right after all… they should start with the persuasion right away…

THE END

A/N2: Well, that's all ^^ Hope you liked it and I'm REALLY sorry about the OOCness… Bakura would kill me if he'd found out ^^;; heheee….

Liked it? Not? Please let me know ^^

Gemi


End file.
